User talk:Flippers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chief Justice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 13:43, 2010 May 8 Hey man! Hello, I have the same ideas for this wikia as you do too. Thanks for editing all these pages.. again. Vultraz 04:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Vultraz No problem.. Yeah, partners... Someone should post on talk pages more often. Vultraz 16:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC)Vultraz Wow.. Darn, you started 2 years before me. Nothing much to talk about. I think there should be a stubs page that shows everything on the wiki(a) that needs work. Vultraz 16:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) !! Lol, really? WOW!! Vultraz 17:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you do one thing for me? Can you sign your talk labels with the siggy button (Vultraz 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) Greatly appreciated. Vultraz 17:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Uh... No, read the top of your edit page, it says signature on the right.Vultraz 17:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Notice something right here. Look at the spelling of the Robber Baron page that you just edited.Vultraz 17:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Omg. Leave the 4 ~s on anyways, it shows up like Vultraz 17:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) on the preview.. Lol?!?!?! Contents of a talkbox. Lol funny!!! Also, someone should expand the forum, d'ya think? Vultraz 17:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if they're going to ban me to put a random page up for "Featured Page" as a test. Note for Flippers (coding) Use the "source" button on the right to add scripts. There are two issues with your editing of the Toons' pages... 1. Spell vandalism correctly. You spelt it "vandalizm." 2. If you have deleted an article, please go into source mode and then put in the script "delete".. Note: Put delete as {.{.delete}.} (remove the periods) Vultraz 00:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I need some help revising pages, and things that I'm going to assign for us. I need some help revising the pages: Cupcake Birthday Cake Squirt Flower Glass of Water Some of these pages I created, but Birthday Cake needs to be revised with pictures. Also, we need to finish the two starter tracks Throw and Squirt due to the fact that almost half of the gags in those tracks are not listed in the wikia yet - If we could do all the tracks that would open up alot of oppurtunities that are hidden currently. Next, we need more pictures of cogs... Name Dropper, for example. And for my article on Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf, we need more pictures for the courses. I call doing all the typing. Vultraz 01:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Great job! Great job revising those pages, Flippers! By the way, look at the rest of the gags in the category, they might need revising too. No pressure though! Vultraz 04:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I Will Join. I Will Join Flippers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Monkeynuts199 Hi bye xD LOOOL Hi, are you a Leaf? 14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Retliver 14:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC)LuckyLeafs/Retliver LOL BYE HI BYE HI LOOOL! Flippers Flippers is worthy to be an admin Vultraz 18:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Smart You are smart and cool. Robot Wolf 21:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) My apologies! I apologize for putting a deletion tag on the Cog invasions page. On the Total Drama Wiki, another wiki I edit, and one I have gained many edits through, most pages were deleted due to bad grammar. Again, I apologize, and if there are any other rules to this wiki I should know about, please inform me so no other misunderstandings happen. Thank you. ★☾misstditylerfan|Talk| ☽★ 02:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Please! Why flippers, ive been requesting adminship on central for weeks! id LOVE to be an admin.Pip 12:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for putting info on the Cog Dominium page but it just makes NO sense AT ALL to keep it blank until it comes out. So since you blocked me i won't do stuff to help the wiki be better anymore. Reply: Sorry That block was an error in wikia. Personally I agree, we should keep that. The problem is people might not believe it and people might think that the info we give them is false. Flippers 20:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) response you havent responded to my response to your request that i be admin. Pip The Pirate 21:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) uh.. How come you deleted my page on RainbowClan? yea... yea... about that. i really dont play toontown that often, and, well i mainly play Pirates online, the other main disney onlin world. Pip The Pirate 14:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ill see if i can come. chat i have more to say also. go to the upperright screen, and see MORE, '''next to '''My Talk. Click it, select manage widgets, and a little bar will pop up. click the plus when you find shout box, and a shoutbox will appear on the side! you can use that to discuss things with other users, such as me. Pip The Pirate 15:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) toontown gathering i will most likely be able to atten the event. im not a very experienced plyer, so could you tell me where the smal room is? Pip The Pirate 16:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) OK Okeydoke. if my parents dont stop me, ill come. Pip The Pirate 17:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) BTW I suggest pirates online to you. your toontown acount will carry over there(Not the subscription though) and if you like toontoown, pirates is easy to like. there is first person action filled battle, instead of the turn based system in pirates. i think that you would really like it. i could get you into this awesome guild to(sort of like a clan). Another good thing about pirates is the chat. the NPCs arent as talkative, and the chat is put into one nice box. Tell me what you think! oh how long ago was that? so... where you in with the new weapon and loot system, ship repair, and potion brewing? well well you should try it again. maybe get unlimited. you should really ome back. its great again. Pip The Pirate 17:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ive gotta go now thanks Thanks for the tip, Flippers. 17:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) background whats wrong with my background, its toontown oriented! Pip The Pirate 17:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) catchy things like that get people veiwing a wiki more, because they know the editors are very smart, and therefore, the wiki will be good. and wha are you talking about for the gathering: Saturday the 19th, or Sunday the 20th. it says saturday the 20th. Have fun and good luck! Hey there. I heard that you adopted this wiki, congratulations! I started it a long while back because my sister played ToonTown, and I had played since beta (but stopped). Obviously I didn't do the best job of pushing ahead with it. I'm glad someone picked it up, though! Have fun with it. Oddlyoko talk 18:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't really anymore, and it's been a long time since I've played ToonTown. I just thought I'd drop in and say hi! :) Oddlyoko talk 20:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) unregistered i undid some major swearing by an unregistered contributer. Pip The Pirate 02:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Srry I actually got addicted to this game called Runescape and forgot to edit the wiki in a while. Vultraz 00:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Also.. Why lock the Main Page?!?! I NEED TO ACCESS THE SOURCE CODE FOR EDITING, I MEAN WHO DO YOU THINK GOT THE TEMPLATES WORKING! Vultraz 00:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) My new job is to dominate the recent changes list. O_O >=D I want to make new templates! Quick! Vultraz 01:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, one more thing Am I still an admin? It hasn't been 7 days.. yet.Vultraz 01:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Flippers: flippers, i cant make the gathering unless you rescedule to friday the 18th. Pip The Pirate 01:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Be expecting me.. According to change of plans (I'm assuming Pip's request has been granted) I will join the party on the eighteenth. Laff 109 toon, it's called James. Your name is Flippers ingame right? Vultraz 01:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh btw.. with the admin stuff; I'm making some templates to make your job easier. I created box5 start which you can put on an article to show that the toons that wrote it are very smart. Here's what it looks like: Also, here's another template named box6 start which you can put on a vandalised article to warn the vandals doing it there. Ok? I'll make another template for (This page is about a user, please do not make pages about users or you will be banned. Please do it on your userpage instead.) OK Now that template I was talking about earlier is called "box7 start" (without the "s.) Vultraz 02:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Something I've been thinking.. The owner should really change the skin of the website - it looks pretty boring. Apparently he doesn't even know what wikia is and made this wiki randomly. Vultraz 05:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I reached my goal - I dominated the Recent changes page at 11:17 PM Pacific Time! Vultraz 06:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I have your True Friend code? Vultraz 06:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: You should try out Runescape, it's a fun game! There's even a wiki here for it (There's a wiki here for everything.) Also, looks like we have site copiers: http://toontown101.wikia.com/wiki/Toontown_Wiki